Transaction capacity of an application is defined as the maximum number of transactions that can be processed by an application in a period while meeting application service level agreements (“SLAs”) and also process requirements of operation teams.
As it stands, there is no formal methodology to determine the transactional capacity of applications. There are some products that provide run-time performance data, but a formalized capacity analysis procedure has not been created. Generally, capacity determinations rely on past history of performance and experience but do not provide a clear indicator on how long the application will have the necessary capacity to support the business.
Currently, capacity analysis is based on experience and gut feel and is single dimensioned as it considers transaction volumes only. These practices have been inaccurate and do not provide sufficient insight and transparency to make investment decisions for capacity upgrades. This leads to the inability of a business application to meet its capacity requirements resulting in both financial and reputational impact to the business.
There is a need to develop apparatuses and methods to incorporate application specific intelligence and consider the operational processes to provide a better measure of the transactional capacity of applications.